


I'll follow you through the looking glass for even a glimmer of your love

by blacksoulwithredsoles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Relationship(s), Spoilers, post-duet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksoulwithredsoles/pseuds/blacksoulwithredsoles
Summary: Having returned from Earth-1, Kara and Mon-el are aware that they need to speak but sometimes they are just too wrapped up in each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction for the fandom and I must say I have read almost every Karamel fiction out there and I am an avid fan of all of your work! Having taken a look at tumblr I must say I was quite shocked with the level of her hate from non-Karamels (I am not going to generalise and say that they are all Supercorp) as I have never been part of a fandom that so outwardly acts like that. For that reason I have been silently following most of you Karamel bloggers from my personal account rather than my ship-inspired one. That being said if you have any prompts please do send them through.
> 
> I have shipped these two since I first saw him in that Kryptonian pod and am grateful that they are cannon. To be honest I can't wait to see the blooper reel of Season 2 and find them laughing at Mo-el's 'blob'-esque scenes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic. It isn't beta'd and its my first attempt at Karamel *cringes* I hope I got it right.
> 
> Happy reading.

"I'll never get used to that," Kara commented as she, J'onn and Mon-el returned to the DEO on their Earth. Caitlin had given her a full bill of health due to Mon-Els urging despite Kara saying she would get Alex to give her a once over when she got home. That earned her a raised eyebrow from both men who accompanied her, though she gave them a self-satisfied smirk when the needle that Caitlin attempted to use to draw blood broke before penetration. 

 

She bid farewell to her friends, declining the teams’ invite to stay, much like Barry did. She suspected his motivations were similar to her own, wanting to be with his love after their experience just as she wanted to be with hers. 

 

"Really? You fly and can't handle a little inter-dimensional travel?" J'onn quipped earning him a tired but genuine chuckle from the blonde Kryptonian. 

 

"Kara!" She heard Winn call her name and barely had a chance to react when a blur of black enveloped her into a hug after hearing Winn call out. 

 

"I'm okay Alex," she laughed. 

 

In order to wrap her arms around her sister she needed to disentangle herself from Mon-el who hasn't abandoned her side since she woke, though she supposed that he hasn't left her side in a while. He's always on her side. He'll always be on her team. He will always be her partner. 

 

Though since she woke up it's been a hand on her back to keep her steady even though they both knew it was unnecessary; it's a grasp on her thigh when he knew he couldn't stand in front of her to protect her, signifying how far he has come since he came to Earth, since they started their relationship.

 

"Kara..." Alex's eyes closed to help blink those tears away as she gripped onto her sister even tighter, grateful to see her sister when she couldn’t be with her to protect her or even help her. 

 

"What happened?" Alex eventually asked as she separated from Kara. 

 

Supergirl sighed and ran a hand through her messy blonde array. 

 

"I entered...uh... a fantasy world and had to play through the plot of a musical with Barry. We...uh...we mostly did it and then we were shot." Her hand reaches back searching blindly for Mon-el who quickly stepped forward to grasp her outstretched hand. "And then... Mon-el saved me," she said with a tired smile. 

 

"Now as great as it is to be back I'm beyond tired and I just want to sleep before I have to come back in and get some UV days. I love you and I'm okay Alex. I'll see you tomorrow." 

 

Alex opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it. Her sister spends every day fighting for justice and hope; she can do for eight hours away from the DEO. 

 

Instead of speaking Alex pulled Kara into another embrace, "I'm glad you're okay.  I love you too," she whispered into Kara's hair. 

 

Kara pulled back from her sister and turned to J'onn, "Thank you. For everything."

 

The green Martian looked down with a small smile - both aware that's how he usually showed his affection. 

 

Kara and Mon-El walked to the balcony in tandem and he hoisted her into his arms before leaping out into the city of blinding lights bathed in a sky of blackness. 

 

* * *

 

Kara exited the bathroom towel drying her hair - one of the few negatives of not having her superpowers - to find Mon-el sprawled out on her couch, hands resting behind his head with his eyes closed. 

 

Having used his super hearing he opened his eyes seconds before Kara joined him on the couch. 

 

"Hi."

 

He gnawed at his lower lip as she intertwined their hands resting them on his thigh. 

 

She leaned back, curling her legs up under herself draping her red blanket over them, "Hi," she smiled. 

 

Licking his lips in though Mon-El didn't know where to start, "Kara..."

 

"Shhh..." she moved to kneel on the couch, raising herself to be closer to his level. "I'm so sorry," she began, grasping their intertwined hands with her free one. 

 

"I didn't listen to you. I didn't let you explain, and I need you to know why. When...when I first found out you were a Daxamite I was disgusted." 

 

Mon-el shook his head and Kara was quick to continue, "I didn't even know you and I had already convicted you; making a generalisation about you due to what I thought of your people. My own prejudice almost got in the way of the most important thing in my life."

 

The Daxamite swallowed visibly at her proclamation. “While I am not okay with you lying, nor am I ever going to accept it again I understand why you did it. It’s hard for me to admit that I couldn’t accept you as a Daxamite in the beginning, and if I knew you were the Prince…” she trailed off and they both recalled their earlier conversation… _frat boy of the universe_.

 

“I probably wouldn’t be responsive to it. But I owed you the benefit of the doubt, I owed you at least that much; and I need to apologise. I am so sorry that I didn’t hear you out that I didn’t let you explain. I owed you at least that, I owed us that much.”

 

Kara stopped talking and watched a flurry of emotions filter over Mon-el’s face as he drank in her words. 

 

_Regret. Sadness. Hope. Love._

 

“Kara…” he trailed off, not knowing how to express his love and agony at hurting the beautiful creature kneeling beside him.

 

“I am so sorry. I couldn’t help being born as the Prince. There are a lot of things I can control, but that isn’t one of them. The person I was, the Prince, was a horrible person and definitely not deserving of you,” Kara moved to interrupt him but they both knew her words would be empty in that regard. “Since I’ve met you I have changed considerably, in a way that I couldn’t have imagined nor wanted when I was back at Daxam. I wouldn’t change that progress or the feelings I have for you for anything on this world or any other.”

 

He licked his lips; “I hated feeling helpless while you were under the Miester’s spell. I couldn’t protect you, or help you. All I could do was hold your hand while everyone else was trying to save you. I have never had that feeling of hopelessness before. Not when Daxam was dying; not when I came here and found out Daxam’s fate; not when CADMUS had us prisoner; not when I was dying. Every feeling, every thought was about you and it consumed me. You consume all of my hours of all my days and I’m scared of how much I need you. I’ve never been dependent on anyone before in any sense of the word but everything within me needs you, needs you to be okay even if we aren’t together.”

 

His eyes closed after his proclamation.

 

Kara shock her head profusely. How after everything she said could he doubt that she needed him too; that she wanted him; _that she cared for him_ \- dare she say love him. 

 

The Kryptonian moved to straddle him, gripping his face between her hands and began caressing his cheek - the stubble creating a delightful friction on her warm flesh.

 

“I never believed in forever Mon-el. I never thought I could be with someone and be me. Not Kara Danvers, not Supergirl but Kara Zor-el - a girl from Krypton. That all changed with you. I look to the future and can’t see myself within but you, I don’t even want to think of being with anyone but you.” She paused. In that dream world your character was with Iris and even with everything I felt, and all of the hurt that consumed me I felt horrible seeing you happy with someone else. I don’t want you to be with the Eve’s of the world, and God it’s selfish - so selfish - but I only ever want you to feel like that with me.”

 

The Daxamite ran his hands up her thighs until they came at a stop at her waist, idly picking at imaginary fluff that rested there. Sometime during Kara’s words his gaze met Kara’s own comet-like blue orbs.

 

“Kara…”

 

She shook her hand and moved closer to him, her eyes darting to his lips. She quieted his thoughts with her lips.

 

Her soft pink flesh opened and Mon-el rapidly forgot his shook to tighten his grasp on her hip and open his mouth to taste her, feel her. Eventually oxygen became a necessity for the two aliens and their eyes opened - when they closed neither knew.

 

Mon-El’s mouth was still opened as Kara pulled back slightly, “Let’s go to bed.”

 

Before she could remove herself from his lap Mon-el stood, with a firm grasp on Kara he walked them towards her bedroom, the weight of the Kryptonian barely felt against his super strength. 

 

Laying Kara on the bed Mon-el took a step back, not knowing how to proceed and definitely not wanting to be presumptuous. She was hurt and him wanting to - no needing to - ravish her should be the furthest thing on his mind, but by God(s) he missed her.

 

Sensing his hesitation and appreciating that he wanted her to control the situation let her take control of the pace of their new relationship - with her knowing all of the facts. Kara expectantly extended her arm out to Mon-el and that was all the Daximate needed to join her on the bed, his body hovering delicately over hers, not wanting to crush the woman - _his woman_ \- in her weakened state. Earlier when they were on the couch he didn’t realise how having depleted solar radiation effected her physiology altered the strength she held, at the moment she held the strength of a human. Malleable and weak by their normal standards. If Mon-el wanted to end her he could, with not even her strongest resistance requiring him to break a sweat, but they both knew better. Mon-el couldn’t even fathom harming Kara, not without killing herself in the process.

 

Kara’s arms snaked around his head, urging it to lower down to her level and not once did any part of Mon-el touch her. Knowing that he wouldn’t instigate anything until Kara was in her usual fighting form she distracted him with a long and slow kiss, moving her lips to his neck she planted soft kisses along his pulse point as she sat up slightly in her attempt to unbutton his shirt. 

 

Mon-el’s hands lifted off the mattress to facilitate Kara removing the offending object off of him and just as quickly he urged her back onto the mattress, hands sliding under her white top to rest on the warm hard flesh of her abdomen. His mouth lowered to her torso and he placed open-mouthed kisses on the unblemished flesh as he made his way up the her body, removing her top as he went. 

 

Kara expectantly raised her hands as her top bunched up under her arms and Mon-el quickly removed it with a chuckle, it joining his own top somewhere on Kara’s bedroom floor. Kara moved to give him a mock stern look which quickly turned into a sigh of appreciation as Mon-el’s wet hot mouth closed over her breast, his tongue flicking over her hardened nipple. Kara’s clipped nails mound themselves entangled in his short hair at the base of his neck, urging him to move south - which given her weakened state she was unable to accomplish. The man above her chuckled, the vibration resounding through her body and a long moan escaped her lips. His hand trailed up her body leaving feather light touches on her torso as his fingertips came to lightly drum just under her other breast.

 

The Kryptonian raised her legs on the bed in an attempt to gain leverage to turn them over, and despite Mon-el’s touch being feather light by their usual standards she was unable to move his solid form, though they both moaned in appreciation as their clothed cores brushed against one another - his jeans creating a beautiful friction against her short-clad legs. 

 

Finally relinquishing to her demands he stopped his oral torment on her breast and instead moved his hands to knead her pebbled peaks as he slid down her body to where she wanted him the most - needed him the most in that moment. 

 

His hands disentangle from her for barely a moment to remove her sleep shorts and panties in a fluid motion, joining the ever-growing pile of clothing at the base of her bed. With hands running down her thighs he spread her legs apart his breath heavy against her bud, electrifying her in every way that she loves and that only he can. She writhed against him, in an attempt to gain what she most seeks and Mon-el responded with one kiss on her centre before turning his attention to the inside flesh of her thigh - which he learned was extremely sensitive on the Kryptonian. His hands grasped at her hips firmly - but not enough to hurt her - as his mouth moved to place small kisses from the juncture of her knee all the way to her apex before skipping and going down the other leg.

 

Her breathy moans increased as Mon-el’s mouth hovered above her sex and a high pitched hiss escaped her lips as he finally descended on her core, lapping at her sweet juices with his tongue flicking at her clit intermittently. Her mews began increasing in volume and frequency as she thrust up against him, her hands having a firm grip on his dark hair, his name, his glorious name has never sounded so heavenly in his entire life as it does coming off her lips when she is so close, so close to crashing down all because of him.

 

With a sudden rush of emotion Mon-el moved his hand to glide up her slit, raising his head slightly to see her hair now wet with sweat fanned out around her like a halo her eyes that were firmly closed shut opened at the sudden change to reveal bright blue orbs that were clouded with desire - _like comets_ \- blinking as rapidly as her heart was thumping in her chest.

 

 Mon-el has never been so breath taken in his life as he was in that moment, seeing this goddess of a woman wanting him, desiring him, yearning for him. His lips descended on her nub while his fingers simultaneously entered her silky cavern and Kara sobbed his name in completion as his tongue worked her through the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

 

His hard rock organ strained against his jeans as he travelled up Kara’s body, his face hovering over hers while she came down from her off world high.

 

Kara’s breathing remained laboured as her eyes fluttered open, readjusting to the light and find a grinning Mon-el resting above her.

 

“Hi.”

 

Kara let out a tired chuckle, eyes twinkling in response, “Hi.”

 

She tugged at his nape, pulling him down towards her and his lips brushed against her own, letting her taste herself on his lips.

 

Mon-el’s breath remained heavy against the corner of her mouth and he dropped a chaste kiss there.

 

Kara could feel him pressing into her thigh and her hands automatically moved to run down his back to pull him closer to her.

 

He stilled automatically against her and Kara wouldn’t have been able to move a single hair on him if she tried. 

 

“Kara…” her hands snaked down his front to undo his belt. “No.”

 

She paused immediately and blinked up at him. Her eyes moving to his to find them screwed tightly shut. Her hand moved towards his face when she noticed his grip on not only her quilt cover but her mattress - leaving yet another dent in the object - and his body moving steadily in an attempt to regulate his breathing. It was clear he wanted her, his desire was firmly planted on her thigh and the level of self-control he was demonstrating to not devour her was physically exhausting.

 

It suddenly dawned on Kara.

 

Her hand stopped hovering over his face and came to rest on his cheek and she didn’t speak until he opened his eyes, though they were not fixed on her. 

 

“You won’t break me Mon-el. While I am not indestructible I am still yours and I trust you. I know you can’t hurt me so please. _Please, take off your pants.”_

 

The Daxamite turned to face her, his cerulean orbs locking with hers.  “Kara,” he worried his lower lip between his teeth.

 

“I trust you,” she reaffirmed. 

 

Her sincerity and desire was all the confirmation Mon-el needed to remove his own pants, as his desire filled every fiber of his being.

 

His body pushed her back down on the bed, with fingers tangling in her hair and lips heavy over her own. She met him with equal fervor hands gripping at his muscular back as she tilted her head backwards, inciting a moan from Mon-el at the new angle of their lip lock. His hand snaked down to grip at her waist as he threw his weight backwards, sending Kara sprawling out onto of him where he hand his other hand waiting to catch her weight before she feel completely against him.

 

Kara righted herself to straddle him with are resting on his shoulder she took a break from their passion to place a chaste kiss over his lips, well aware that he wanted her to control their pace and rhythm - not trusting himself to not hurt her. 

 

Her hands grasped tightly on his shoulders as she lowered herself onto him not stopping until he was completely sheathed inside of her, both letting out a moan at the feeling.

 

They had both experienced a great many wonders on their respective planets and this one, but nothing is as great as the moment where they conjoin as one. Two entities from two different planets forming as a whole on a planet alien to them both, which if Kara wasn’t so blinded with lust would have her rolling her eyes but the minute that he fills her all rational though escapes her in a large rush. 

 

Her fingers drummed a tune known only to her on his toned abs while simultaneously moving over him, bringing them both closer to completion. 

 

Blonde hair bounced as she fought to keep her eyes open to watch one of her favourite sites on the planet, Mon-el when he is teetering over the edge. 

 

With eyes screwed shut and hands splayed across her hips his mouth parted slightly to allow for the escape of intermittent moans.

 

To see him so enveloped within her and their desire brought Kara closer to the edge, her movements becoming frantic above him with his name like a prayer on her lips as she milked them both to completion collapsing onto his chest in an exhausted mess while they both came off their high.

 

Delicate hands moved to tuck hair behind Kara’s ears, exposing her face to the spent Daxamite. 

 

With a groan rested her hands on his chest, her head placed on top of them to stare at Mon-el.

 

“How are you doing?” he asked, fingers ghosting over a bruise on her hip of where his hands gripped tightly during their ravenous lovemaking. 

 

“I’m fine,” she reassured lips pressing down in the middle of his chest, “a little tired though.”

 

Mon-el laughed and flipped them over so she was laying on the bed. With his suppressed he rapidly went to the bathroom and emerged with a warm wash cloth, tending to Kara before replacing her sleeping attire and his own boxers.

 

Joining her, they rested side by side on the bed with him intertwining their hands and pressing an exhausted kiss to her shoulder, “Time for you to catch some Ccccccs Supergirl.”

 

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle, rolling into him, “The saying is actually catch some Zzzzzs, as in the last letter of the alphabet.”

 

A hand snaked around her waist, anchoring her to him, “As in W X Y and Z?” he quirked an eyebrow up at her.

 

Smiling she nodded into his chest, the most comfortable pillow she has ever had. Mon-el reached out with his free hand to turn off the lamp on his bedside while Kara snuggled closer to him, both attempting to sleep their exhaustion away.

 

Kara snuck a glance at his relaxed face, with his five o’clock shadow somehow not marring his handsome face but making him more beautiful. It’s usually in these moments that Kara really appreciates Mon-el’s beauty on the inside and out.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

The whisper was barely audible against his collar bone and for a minute Kara thought he had already fallen asleep when the light tightening of his grip on her waist let her know otherwise. 

 

Pressing one last kiss on his jawline she allowed for the abyss of the night to envelop her, with a dream land filled with her and Mon-el in their own world, with no musicals or other romances, just them two.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
